1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laser pump cavities, and more particularly to a central injection pump cavity employing single-core high-power laser diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, side pumped modules adopt central injection of multiplex laser, and use laser diode arrays (LDAs) as pump source. Such pump modules generally have a plurality of LDAs and each LDA is an independent pump source. The LDA usually has a plurality of light emitting diode bars (LED bars) which are serially connected with each other mounted on a heat sink, and each one of the LED bars has a plurality of single cores. Therefore, the LDA is complicated in structure and consequently low in rate of finished products, and the LDA is defective in stability. In addition, the LDA is liable to generate a malfunction when even one of the single cores is damaged.
What is needed, therefore, is a laser pump cavity that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.